spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rondal
Rondal is Minalan's second apprentice. Born in Boval Vale, and was originally apprenticed to Garkesku. He was the middle of three apprentices, until the event of ''Urik's rebellion'' where he was the only apprentice left alive. After Garkesku is disgraced, Minalan adopts Rondal as his junior apprentice. Personality and Characteristics Rondal is bright with a passion for learning, by the time the Bovali escaped to Sevendor, Ron had already read everything his former master, Garkesku owned and is often described as quite bookish. Ron has a need for the approval and praise of those around him and often uses his talents like his affinity to stone to impress. His character makes him quite naïve to the more unscrupulous people he meets through his adventures and part of his development is learning to gain self confidence and a more mature outlook. During the Siege of Boval castle, we get a glimps of Rondal's bravery as he uses Urandra's Net, an imperial control spell to help Minalan cast the spell that unties all the knots in the Gurvani army, effectively stopping the castle being overtaken by siege towers. Summary Apprentice Years After the escape from Boval Vale, Rondal was charged with looking after Gurkarl at a Gorbarban secluded monastery. As the battle of Timberwatch approached Ron didn’t hesitate to travel to the front lines to help, He’d arrived with Pentandra as well, after answering her summons and leaving the rest of the Bovali refugees for a fast trip up-river by boat. He was kind of scrawny, but he wasn’t cowardly – quite the contrary. The bookish young man had joined Penny just before she’d collected Tyndal, and I found out later that he had helped her significantly as they dodged around the Censors and their men who were searching for them.Mancour, Terry. Warmage: Book Two Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 605). Kindle Edition After Minalan takes a commission from Baron Arathanial to rebuild the bridge at Birchroot, Rondal is tasked with completing the work. In the short story, The Wizard of Birchroot Bridge ''we follow Rondal as he sets out for the first time with only Joppo the Root for company. Only by facing down many challenges and growing in character does Rondal finally succeed in his task. '''Training' During ''Magelord'', Minalan realized that both Rondal and Tyndal needed additional training that he just didn't have the time for, plus they needed something to make them work together as a team instead of bickering all of the time. He resolved to send them off to study, Rondal has a short time at Inarion Academy and is sent ahead of Tyndal for extra training at the War Collage. The soldiers who come from the war mysteries training at Relan Cor War College are considered ready for battle. During ''Knights Magi'' Ron takes on new responsibilities and even a leadership role. Part of the training included long marching exercises pushing all the recruits to their limits of endurance. On the last march, forbidden to speak to his fellow recruits, Rondal starts to come to terms with his adolescent worries and challenges. A passing War Brother's advice is to, 'leave it on the road'; this became a mantra during a moving scene. Rondal gains the respect of his teammates, who collectively go on to name him Striker, for how he helped them all win the final challenge of the mysteries. After their return Sire Cei took them both to his estate in ''Cargwenyn'''' where they learned the fine art of being a Knight and a Gentlemen. This impressed both boys and they came to look up to Sire Cei and admire his chivalrous deeds. '''Estasi Order of Arcane Knights' In the last chapters of Knights Magi is when he co-founded the ''Estasi Order of Arcane Knights''.'' The order was originally founded to take care of the Rat problem, which Rondal with the aid of his friends accomplished. During [[Necromancer (book)|''Necromancer]]'' The Estasi Order plays an important role in recruiting fighters for the raid on ''Olum Seheri. Journeyman Years After passing their Journeyman exams receiving top scores, Ron and Tyn decide to go to rescue Ruderal, a young talented boy who helped save them from capture, during an adventure in the Scarred Lands. We follow these events during ''Shadowmage'', the boys travel to Enultramar which at the time was in rebellion to the rightful Duke of Alshar. Their first mission into a the port town of Solashaven is a huge success, they rescue Ruderal and his mother. Rondal also meets ''Atopol'''' for the first time, then Gatina and their father Hans. The adventure picks up pace when Gatina declares suddenly that she intends to marry Rondal, much to his surprise and to Tyndal’s amusement. '''Southern Alshar' Up to and including the Raid on Olum Seheri, Rondal and Tyndal were close friends and partners. But once Southern Alshar was recovered and back under Duke Anquin's control, Tyndal went to the North, while Rondal stayed in the South with Gatina to continue supporting the restoration of duchy. Appearances Rondal is a major character in all of the Spellmonger books, but some are told from his point of view, those are in bold in the following list. He was also in [[The Wizard of Birchroot Bridge|'The Wizard of Birchroot Bridge''']], ''a short story that takes place during Magelord and told from his POV. References Category:Characters Category:Humani Category:Magi